Pegang Tanganku
by orangegreengirl
Summary: Hiruma mengadakan jurit malam di kuburan sekolah Shinryuji. Ikkyu berpasangan dengan Sena. Apa yang akan terjadi? Warning, Female Sena! Sena menjadi cewek! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Hold My Hand

Pegang Tanganku

Ikkyu HosokawaXFemale Sena Kobayakawa

Selamat malam, saudara-saudara. Namaku Hosokawa Ikkyu. Aku seorang siswa SMA biasa berumur 16 tahun da berasal dari Jepang, negeri matahari terbit. Aku bersekolah di SMA putra Shinryuji yang berletak di Kanagawa, Kanto. Aku bergabung di klub American Football sekolah yang kebetulan adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang, baik di bidang akademik dan olah raga. Otakku termasuk biasa-biasa saja, tidak pintar tapi tidak bodoh. Alasanku bisa masuk Shinryuji yang tingkat kesulitannya hampir bisa menyamai Universitas Tokyo adalah… karena aku seorang ace di American Football.

Salah satu yang paling menarik tentang sekolahku ini adalah klub American Footballnya yang gengsinya amat besar setengah mati. Tidak ada yang protes karena Shinryuji Naga SANGAT KUAT. Aku adalah seorang ace receiver dan salah satu cornerback terbaik di Jepang. Aku memegang rekor sebagai pelari mundur terhebat di Jepang. Sebenarnya ingin bilang di dunia tapi supaya tidak dimarahi senior di klub aku diam saja. Tapi memang, tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuanku. Makanya aku mendapat beasiswa untuk atlet yang hanya ada 2 yang diberikan setiap tahun. Aku luar biasa percaya diri dengan kemampuanku, aku tidak pernah kalah soal menangkap dan lari mundur, bahkan dengan Kongo Agon! Tapi kalau lari biasa dan bench press masih lebih unggul dia…

Sekarang sudah awal bulan Desember, dan itu berarti natal sudah dekat. Bagi kebanyakan orang, natal berarti bertukar hadiah, berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang kita sayangi, juga momen yang pas untuk menyatakan cinta… Tapi bagi para pecinta Amefuto itu berarti… Christmas Bowl! Puncak dari liga SMU, dimana tim terkuat Kanto melawan tim terkuat Kansai! Timur VS Barat! Dan Shinryuji pasti yang akan mewakili wilayah Kanto! Selalu begitu selama 9 tahun!

…

Sayangnya, tahun ini tim lain yang maju ke Christmas Bowl… Tim itu adalah… Deimon Devilbats. Sebuah tim yang benar-benar lemah di defense, tapi offensenya no. 1 di Kantou. Masing-masing anggota itu spesial. Ada Hiruma Youichi alias Komandan Neraka, quarter back Deimon. Tidak ada yang tahu dan tidak mau tahu apakah Hiruma itu manusia atau setan, atau mungkin campuran keduanya? Yang pasti tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan orang itu dalam adu otak. Bahkan Agon. Lalu ada Kurita Ryokan. Dia adalah pria tergendut dan terberat Jepang dan luar biasa kuatnya. Namun lambannya minta ampun. Tapi sama sekali tidak boleh diremehkan, tidak boleh. Di tengah pertandingan, Kurita mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang biasa dipakai untuk melerai teman-temannya yang berantem. Gampang, dia tinggal smack down. 'Kuri Hammer,' nama jurusnya. Aku sendiri pernah merasakannya, benar-benar mimpi buruk. Lebih buruk daripada disiksa Agon! Serius! Lalu ada si kecil Komusubi Daikichi, yang menganggap dirinya murid Kurita karena sama-sama kuat. Dia sangat mahir dalam tehknik 'RIP'. Kemudian ada 3 Bersaudara, Juumonji Kazuki, Kuroki Koji, Shozo Togano. Itu para linemennya.

Untuk receiver, ada 3, Raimon Taro, Taki Natsuhiko, Ishimaru Tetsuo. Raimon Taro si Monyet, kemampuan catchnya tidak diragukan lagi setelah mengalahkanku. Taki si Idiot, benar-benar narsis parah, lebih parah daripada Agon. Yang terakhir Ishimaru Tetsuo, orangnya benar-benar baik, tidak pernah marah. Kasihan sekali dia dimanfaatkan Hiruma.

Dan running back Deimon… Aduh, jantungku berdebar kencang luar biasa. Ng… Running back Deimon itu… Kobayakawa Sena…

…

…

AAAAHHHHHH!

Aku selalu malu berat kalau memikirkan dia, lebih malu daripada saat memikirkan manajer mereka Anezaki Mamori. Kobayakawa Sena itu… _gadis_ yang sangat _spesial_. Kenapa _S-P-E-S-I-A-L? _Karena dia bermain American Football, seorang GADIS! Bisa tetap berdiri di 3 play pertama saja sudah dibilang berkah untuk anak perempuan. Sena adalah Eyeshield 21, running back terbaik di Kanto, karena sudah mengalahkan Shin Seijuro dari Ojo. Waktu menonton pertandingan Turnamen Tokyo untuk menentukan juara ketiga. Semua orang kecuali Deimon Devilbats benar-benar shock berat. Eyeshield 21 yang hebat itu seorang perempuan! Aku yakin semua orang yang pernah mentacklenya merasa bersalah, kecuali Shin pastinya. Pasti tidak enak rasanya melukai seorang gadis secara tidak sengaja, apa lagi kalau gadis itu baik dan manis. Waktu game Shinryuji VS Deimon selesai, Yamabushi dan lainnya memohon-mohon minta maaf karena sudah mentacklenya (atau tanpa sengaja menyentuhnya).

Ya, baik dan manis. Aku mengakui itu. Aku ingat waktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Waktu itu putaran kedua turnamen musim semi di Tokyo, Ojo VS Deimon. Sudah sewajibnya kami mengecek lawan terberat kami, Ojo. Aku ingat benar saat itu. Sebelum ke tribun, aku izin ke toilet. Dalam perjalanan ke toilet, aku bertabrakan dengannya. File-file yang dibawanya jatuh semua. Sebagai seorang laki-laki yang baik, sudah sepantasnya aku membantu mamungut barang-barangnya sambil meminta maaf. Tanpa sengaja aku menaruh tanganku diatas tangannya. Aku langsung mendongak ke atas. Dan jarak wajah kami… hanya 3 cm! Aku benar-benar penasaran begaimana caranya aku tidak pingsan.

Dan seperti laki-laki yang belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, benar-benar pemula dalam urusan dengan lawan jenis, aku blushing.

Blushingku bahkan lebih merah dari tomat. Matanya bulat dan besar, bewarna coklat yang hangat. Rambutnya yang mencapai punggung juga, bewarna coklat. Bagian atas rambutnya yang natural spike menjadi trade marknya. Kulitnya kuning langsat yang aneh bagi orang Jepang yang kulitnya biasanya pucat. Ini artinya dia gadis yang aktif. Badannya kecil, dan lebih pendek dari aku. Dia memakai baju merah terusan dengan hoodie dan sneakers. Samar-samar aku mencium wangi bunga lily dan apel. Dan yang paling membuatku shock adalah… dari posisiya yang membungkuk dan bajunya yand sedikit tersingkap… Aku bisa melihat belahan dadanya! Saat shockku belum pulih, mataku sudah jelalatan memperhatikan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mungil, dadanya sedikit diatas rata-rata (tapi masih belum bisa dikatakan besar), dan kakinya… Aduh, kakinya! Kakinya bagus sekali! Sekarang aku heran bagaimana aku tidak pingsan dan mimisan saat itu.

Dalam hati aku meninju diriku sendiri agar sadar dan aku pun tersadar. Untungnya dia tidak menyadari kalau aku _checking her out, _bahasa Inggrisnya. Dia langsung blushing dan menjauh, membuatnya terduduk. Sebagian kecil dari diriku merasa sayang dia menjauh. "Ma-Maaf…" bisiknya lirih. "Bukan salahmu…" kataku canggung. Aku membantunya mengambil filenya dan membantunya berdiri. Tanganku yang besar (biasa saja, hanya jarinya yang panjang) menggenggam tangannya yang kecil dan halus. Saking kecilnya sampai-sampai kupikir terbuat dari kaca. Rasanya tidak rela harus melepas tangannya yang hangat itu.

Dia membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berlari kecil ke tempat Hiruma yang tersenyum licik. Hah! Aku baru sadar sekarang! Kenapa aku bisa begitu lemot? Dia menonton semua itu! Setelah malaikat tersebut (Sena) hilang dari pandangan, Hiruma menatapku sebentar sebelum pergi. Bulu kudukku berdiri.

Setelah selesai dari toilet dan bergabung dengan timku lagi, aku mencari-cari si Manis itu tapi dia tidak ada. Kusimpulkan dia sedang merekam pertandingan di tempat lain. Dari situ aku melihat Anezaki dan aku langsung tertarik. **(A/N: Kelanjutannya kalian bisa baca di komiknya, Ikkyu tertarik dengan Mamori karena dia dewasa dan sedikit memikirkan Sena tapi masih memikirkan kok)**

Sekarang semua All Star Kanto berkumpul, melatih anggota Deimon untuk mengalahkan Teikoku. Setiap latihan aku pasti mencuri pandang pada Sena. Ah, gadis itu maniiiis sekali. Jadi jauh lebih cantik saat dia bermain American Football. Sejak latihan dimulai, pelan-pelan aku melupakan Mamori dan menjadi lebih tertarik dengan Sena. Aku sedikit iri dengan Shin yang bisa menyentuhnya dengan biasa. Ingin sekali aku bisa menyentuhnya... Menggenggam tangannya... Memeluknya...

Aneh. Padahal selama ini aku hanya memerhatikannya tapi gadis itu sudah mengalahkan rasa 'suka'ku pada Anezaki dan membuatku merasakan 'cinta'. Ironisnya, aku tidak bisa berbicara padanya, apalagi menyentuhnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat. Aku sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk mengambil langkah pertama.

Aku memang payah. Apa aku akan terus mengalami dilema ini? Kuharap keajaiban natal itu memang benar-benar ada...

* * *

Ng... Aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan Tuhan tapi aku sedikit percaya ada setan (berdiri 3 M dari tempatku berdiri). Dan bukannya keajaiban natal itu mestinya indah? Karena sekarang kami semua ada di...

KUBURAN!

Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Sekarang jam 21.30 malam. Dan sekarang kami ada di area kuburan Shinryuji. Benar-benar horor. Tampaknya Hiruma ingin menyiapkan mental para anggota Deimon melawan Teikoku nanti. Tapi kenapa kami harus ikut? Dan kenapa harus di Shinryuji? Aku jadi ingat trauma saat kelas 1. Senior-senior menyuruh anak kelas 1 untuk tes keberanian. Aku hanya ingat sebuah bibir semerah darah tersenyum dan setelah itu semuanya jadi putih. Menakutkan sekali bukan?

"Baiklah orang-orang sialan! Sekarang ambil undian dan cari pasangan kalian! Setelah itu cepat berbaris sesuai nomor kalian!" Hiruma menembakkan senjatanya... melalui radio control. Dengan malas aku memasukkan tanganku kedalam kotak yang dipegang Ishimaru. Aku membuka kertasku. No. 33. Nomor jerseyku.

"Ikkyu-san juga nomor 33?"

DEG!

Dengan perlahan, aku membalikkan badan dan melihat... dia, Sena Kobayakawa...

DEG DEG DEG DEG

"Ko-Kobayakawa-san..." Dia tersenyum padaku. "Tidak usah memanggilku dengan Kobayakawa, Ikkyu-san. Margaku terlalu panjang."

DEG DEG DEG

"Kalau begitu... Sena-san?" Aduh... Namanya enak sekali diucapkan!

DEG DEG DEG

"Terima kasih mau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, Ikkyu-san." Dia tersenyum maniiiis sekali. Rasanya aku mau pingsan.

DEG DEG DEG

Aku memerhatikannya. Sena memakai jaket bewarna coklat muda, rok bewarna krem, leggings hitam dan boot coklat. Syal dengan garis putih merah melingkari lehernya. Dia manis sekali. Dia mengosokkan kedua tangannya, sekali-sekali meniupnya. Dia kedinginan, ingin sekali aku memegang tangannya. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin menyentuhnya.

Aku dan Sena ikut berbaris, menunggu nama kami dipanggil. Kami mengobrol, tentang American Football tentunya. "Ikkyu-san mulai main American Football dari kapan?" Tuhan... Suaranya merdu sekali! "Dari SD sudah suka, baru mulai main dari SMP..." Jawabku sambil melihat apa pun selain matanya. Sial, hal seperti inilah yang membuatku menyesal masuk Shinryuji. "He... Aku baru mulai main pada awal masuk SMU. Itu pun dipaksa Hiruma-san." Karena Hiruma? "Kenapa bisa begitu?" "Ng..." Sena menunduk malu-malu. Manis banget. "Waktu awal semester, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang... Lalu aku melihat 3 Bersaudara sedang berkelahi dengan berandalan dari sekolah lain..." Dia memainkan jarinya. "Satu dari mereka menyerangku..." APA? "Lalu Juumonji-kun melindungiku..." APAAA? "Lalu kami kabur... dan mereka mengejar..." Lalu? "3 Bersaudara menyuruhku kabur lalu aku kabur..." Daan? "Aku berlari secepatku, sepertinya Hiruma-san melihat itu dan keesokan harinya dia menyeretku ke latihan Amefuto." Hm... "Setelah itu aku mulai menyukai Amefuto dan tinggal di Devilbats." Oh...

"OI! Cewek Chibi sialan! Backpedal sialan! Giliran kalian!" Hiruma melempar sebuah senter (dengan tangan buatan dikendalikan dengan remote control). Ikkyu menangkapnya dengan cepat. "Kalian harus mencari harta dalam pemakaman ini. Cepat!" Setan itu menembakkan senjatanya.

* * *

Gelap banget. Benar-benar gelap. Senter di tangan kananku adalah satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang ada. Gawat, aku jadi ingat jurit malam dulu. Di tengah flashbackku, aku merasakan sesuatu menarik bajuku. Aku membatu. "I-I-Ikyuu-san..." Suara itu! "Sena-san?" Aku menoleh ke belakang. Sena, meringkuk ketakutan sambil berpegangan pada begian belakang seragamku. "Ada apa?"

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Sena membuka mulutnya, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Yang tidak aku duga adalah... Dia berteriak.

"KYAAAH!" Dia langsung memelukku. PELUK. Sena Kobayakawa memeluk punggungku.

DEG DEG DEG

Senterku terjatuh. Tanganku mati rasa. Wajahku merah. Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi. "S-S-S-S-S..." Aku tergagap. "M-Maaf Ikyyu-san..." Dia mengangkat wajahnya. "A-Aku Nyctophobia... Trauma dengan gelap..." Dia membenamkan wajahnya. Trauma? "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Pelukannya makin erat. Dengan hati-hati aku melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku, mengambil senter yang jatuh... dan tangan kiriku terulur padanya. "Pegang tanganku." kataku mantap sambil melihat ke matanya, padahal dalam hati, aku sedang jungkir balik panik. Sena menatapku sebentar dan menyentuh tanganku. Aku langsung menggenggamnya.

DEG DEG DEG

"Kalau kamu benar-benar ketakutan, tutup matamu. Aku akan menuntunmu." Aduh... Tangannya benar-benar halus. "Ba-Baik, Ikkyu-san... Kamu baik sekali." Dia tersenyum padaku.

DEG DEG DEG

Akhirnya kami berjalan lagi, dengan Sena memegang erat tanganku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Sena saat ini. AKU MALU BERAT!

DEG DEG DEG

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengobrol. "Ha-Habis lulus SMU kamu mau kuliah dimana?" Tanyaku tanpa melihat wajahnya. Malu. "Ng... Aku belum memikirkannya... Yang pasti aku akan tetap main Amefuto... Kalau Ikkyu-san?" "Ng... Aku juga belum."

Jeda

"Yang pasti selain terus bermain Amefuto aku juga ingin... jatuh cinta..."

**_DEG!_**

"Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang kucintai dan membangun keluarga bersamanya. Dan kelak anakku akan kuajari berlari dan bermain American Football." katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba terbayang dalam pikiranku sebuah scene. Di sebuah padang rumput hijau, dengan langit biru cerah, sebuah keluarga sedang berpiknik. Ada sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak perempuan dan laki-laki. Sang istri sedang duduk diatas tiker kuning dengan 4 susun bento dan gelas dan satu botol besar jus. Wanita itu tertawa memerhatikan suaminya bermain dengan anak-anak berambut coklat. Suaminya memegang sebuah bola football dan melemparkannya ke udara. Sang anak laki-laki, yang tertua, melompat dan menangkapnya. Tapi ketika ia mendarat sang anak perempuan langsung merebut bolanya. Jadilah mereka berkejar-kejaran dengan kecepatan cahaya. Sang suami hanya tertawa dan berjalan menuju ke tempatnya. Istrinya tersenyum ketika pria itu duduk. Dia menyandar pada bahu suaminya.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite, Sena." (I love you)

"Watashi no otto ni. Ikkyu." (Me too, my husband)

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Gawat, gawat,gawat, gawat, gawat, gawat! Apa yang tadi kupikirkan? Wajahku jadi panas. Pegangan tanganku pada Sena mengerat. "Ikkyu-san?" "T-Tidak ada apa-apa..."

Jeda

_Srek srek srek_

"Sena, kau dengar itu?" "Eh?"

_Srek srek srek_

Suara itu makin keras. Sena memeluk tanganku, ketakutan.

_Srek srek srek_

Aku mengarahkan senterku ke belakang dan kami menoleh.

_Srek srek srek_

Dan yang kami lihat adalah...!

To be continued

* * *

**YA! FANFIC INDONESIAKU YANG PERTAMA! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! *lempar confetti***

**Ikkyu: Terima kasih...**

**Sena: Ikkyu-san? Kok mukamu merah?  
Ikkyu: TIDAK APA-APA KOK! SENA-SAN! *gelagapan***

**Me: Ehem ehem! *smirk***

**Sena: Nona Author, kenapa senyum-senyum?**

**Me: Tidak apa-apa kok, Sena-chan! Eh, eh Sena-chan! Eh, aku dapat majalah gratis, tentang pernikahan tapi lumayan. Mau lihat?**

**Ikkyu: (PERNIKAHAN?)**

**Sena: Wah...! Gaunnya cantik sekali! Pengantinnya benar-benar anggun!**

**Me: Jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah ya? *melirik Ikkyu***

**Ikkyu:... (Pasti sengaja...)**

**Sena: Um... Nona Author... Nanti akan ada apa di chapter berikutnya?**

**Me: Maaf Sena-chan. Masih di pikiranku, belum bisa kuberitahu.**

**Sena: Oh... Oh ya! Tadi kan semua berpasangan. Siapa dengan siapa?**

**Me: Ng... Semuanya kecuali kalian kubuat random. Jadi Kakei dengan Riku, Mizumachi dengan Marco, Ohira dengan Akaba, Onishi dengan Kotaro, Tetsuma dengan Banba, Shin dengan Komusubi, Kurita dengan Kid. Maaf, aku hanya bisa beri tahu sampai sini.**

**Sena: Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya. Kok tiba-tiba disini banyak majalah pernikahan ya? **

**Me:*glek**langsung menyembunyikan majalah lain***

**Sena: ? **

**Me: Ya! Yang pasti aku sedang mengerjakan satu lagi ES21 fanfic Indonesia dengan FemSena. Tolong R&R ya!**

**Sena: Mohon bantuannya!**

**Me: Ayo kamu juga Ikkyu! Loh? Ikkyu?**

**Sena: Ikkyu-san?**

**Me: Ikkyuuuuu!**

**Di back stage...**

**Ikkyu: Aduh! Sakit! Hentikan!**

**Yamabushi: Jawab pertanyaaanku dulu! *mengikat Ikkyu***

**Senri: Kamu melakukan apa pada Kobayakawa-chan? *menjewer Ikkyu***

**Gokku: Apa yang kau bayangkan? *menjambak Ikkyu"**

**Hakkoi: Apa yang kau bicarakan? *menendang Ikkyu***

**Sagojou: Apa yang dia katakan tentangmu?**

**Ikkyu: Baik! Baik! Aku jawab! Aku berpegangan tangan dengannya! Dia bilang aku baik! Aku membayangkan aku berkeluarga dengannya!**

**...**

**Ikkyu: (Gawat!)**

**Semua murid Shinryuji: SIIIIAAALLLAAANN!**

**READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**TOLONG REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hold My Hand

Pegang Tanganku

Ikkyu HosokawaXFemale Sena Kobayakawa

_Di chapter sebelumnya:_

_Srek srek srek srek_

_"Sena, kau dengar itu?" "Eh"_

_Srek srek srek_

_Suara itu makin keras. Sena memeluk tanganku, ketakutan._

_Srek srek srek_

_Aku mengarahkan senterku ke belakang dan kami menoleh ke belakang._

_Srek srek srek_

_Dan yang pertama kali kami lihat adalah..!_

* * *

Chapter 2

"GRAAAAOOOO!" Sesuatu bewarna coklat keluar dari semak-semak. Anjing. Dengan mata yang benar-benar putih dan kalung hitam dengan spike tajam di lehernya. Satu nama muncul dikepalaku.

Cerberus, anjing Hiruma. Dia melompat... ke arah kami!

Aku pass senterku pada Sena dan melompat. Ke arah Cerberus, anjing monster itu.

Pertarungan Udara

Ikkyu VS Cerberus

Manusia VS Anjing

**A/N: Dari sini adalah fighting scene, mohon maaf kalau tidak nyambung karena saya masih payah dalam menggambarkan fighting scene. Bukan berati saya malas loh!**

Cerberus membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menunjukkan taringnya yang tajam. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak takut. Aku menendangnya di bawah dagunya.

DUAK! Yak! Kena! Tapi Cerberus tidak mau kalah, dia mengigit kakiku.

GRAUK! Auw! Dasar anjing jelek! Aku mengayunkan kakiku ke bawah dan...

BUK! Cerberus terbanting ke tanah! Aku mendarat dan langsung berlari mundur ke arah Sena, jaga-jaga kalau Cerberus mau menyerangnya. "Grrr..." Cerberus berdiri lagi, murka.

Aku balik menatapnya dengan garang. Dalam hati berusaha menahan rasa sakit di kakiku. Kami melompat lagi, kali ini aku melancarkan pukulan ke sisi perutnya.

DUK! Kena! Cerberus membalas dengan menendang lututku.

Aku membalas dengan menyikutnya.

Kami mendarat tapi di detik terakhir Cerberus menamparku, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan...

BRUK

**Scene berantem berakhir**

"Aduh..." Aku memegang kepalaku dan menaruh tanganku di tanah untuk tumpuan, di tanah yang lembut. Lembut? Aku melihat ke bawah dan nyaris berteriak. Sena. Ada. Dibawahku. Dan tanganku menekan dadanya. Bukan cuma itu, roknya tersingkap dan celana dalam lace putih dengan bordiran bunga dan pita hitam kecil terlihat.

CROOOOOT

Aku mimisan, parah.

Aku berguling dan memegangi hidungku. Wajahku semerah tomat. "Ikyuu-san tidak apa-apa?" Aku merasakan tangan kecil Sena di punggungku. Dia membantuku duduk. "M-Maaf..." Aku memalingkan muka, darah segar mengucur dari hidungku. Sesuatu yang lembut terasa di hidungku.

"Ikkyu-san tidak apa-apa?" Dia dengan lembut menghapus darahku dengan sapu tangannya. Tuhan. Bahkan sapu tangannya wangi! "K-Kamu tidak marah?" Aku melihat ke tanah menunggu Sena selesai membersihkan hidungku. Dia menggeleng kepala. "Aku tidak marah kok. Ikkyu-san tidak sengaja." Katanya sambil wajahnya memerah. "Aku yakin Ikkyu-san tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Soalnya..." Dia tersenyum MAAANIIIISSS sekali.

"Aku percaya Ikkyu-san."

Tuhan... Mataku melebar melihat senyum manisnya. Sena itu benar-benar...

Manis

Cantik

Baik

Unik

Aku suka dia

...

...

...

"Kekeke! Lumayan juga kau backpedal sialan!" Aku dan Sena merinding. Suara itu!

"Oi, babi sialan! Ayo keluar!"  Dari semak-semak tempat Cerberus muncul tadi, muncul babi kecil dengan sebuah video kamera terikat di kepalanya. "Buta-chan!" Sena berjokok dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan babi itu melompat ke arahnya. "Cewek chibi sialan! Backpedal sialan! Di babi sialan ini sudah dipasang video kamera dan speaker agar aku bisa memantau dan berkomunikasi dengan kalian! Untuk jaga-jaga agar kalian tidak curang, aku sudah menyiapkan mata-mata pada masing-masing pasangan sialan!" Aku melirik babi yang dipeluk Sena. Kasihan, dia gemetaran ketakutan. "Baiklah! Karena kau sudah berhasil melukai Cerberus, aku akan memberimu petunjuk ke tempat harta! Tyranosaurus! Itu petunjuk kalian! Kuhubungi lagi nanti!"

BEEP

...

...

APA TADI ITU?

Aku dan Sena sweatdropped. "Ayo, Sena. Kita lanjutkan jurit malam bodoh ini." Entah kenapa aku sudah merasa capek. Sesuatu yang hangat di tanganku. "Eh?" Aku menengok ke arah Sena. Wajahnya memerah dan dia menggengam tanganku. "Bisa kita pergi dari sini sekarang?" Matanya lagi-lagi menunjukkan rasa takut dan dia memeluk babi itu erat-erat. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku langsung menarik tangan Sena dan berlari... Menjauhi tempat ini.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, seseorang tersenyum licik ke arah mereka.

* * *

"Tadi itu benar-benar bikin kaget ya, Ikkyu-san." Sena memaksakan tertawa kecil. "Umh..." Aku sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Jeda

"Ikkyu-san..." "Ya?" "Maaf, tidak jadi." "Oh? Ya sudah."

Entah kenapa suasananya jadi canggung.

...

...

...

...

...

...

AAAAAHHHH! Aku tidak tahan dengan kesunyian ini! Tapi aku mau ngomong apa?

Aku melirik Sena. Mata kami bertemu. Aku memalingkan wajah. Sena terlalu manis. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Ne, Ikkyu-san?" "Ya?" "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol? Supaya tidak terlalu takut." "Boleh juga."

"Kalau begitu... Ikkyu-san suka Mamori-nee?"

**DEG**

"A-Apa?" Aku tergagap. "Bukannya Ikkyu-san suka Mamori-nee?" Dia bertanya dengan polosnya. "Sekarang tidak lagi..." Jawabku dengan biasa. "Hee? Kenapa?" "Karena..."

_Aku menyukaimu_

"Aku suka orang lain." "Eh?"

_Aku suka sekali padamu_

"O-oh. Jangan sampai ketahuan Hiruma lho."

_Aku tidak peduli selama kau ada disisiku._

"Semoga gadis yang disukai Ikkyu-san juga suka padamu."

_Ya. Aku harap kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku._

"Ikkyu-san benar-benar baik. Gadis itu amat beruntung."

_Aku janji akan menjadikanmu gadis paling beruntung di dunia._

"...Aku juga sedang suka seseorang."

_Aku menyukaimu- Eh?_

"Orangnya benar-benar baik. Dia terlalu hebat untukku."

_Kau menyukai orang lain?_

"Dia juga main American Football."

_Siapa? Shin? Akaba? Riku?_

"Dia seorang ace."

_Hentikan. Hentikan._

"Aku benar-benar mengaguminya."

_Kumohon..._

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

_Cukup..._

"Tapi kurasa bertepuk sebelah tangan... Sudah cukup bagiku untuk melihatnya."

_Tubuhku rasanya seperti disaya-sayat_

"Aku sudah menyerah-"

"Jangan." "Eh?"

Aku berbalik menghadap Sena. Aku menjatuhkan senterku. Kedua tanganku memegang erat pundak Sena. "Jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba."

_Apa yang kukatakan?_

"Kau tidak menyerah dalam American Football jadi kau jangan menyerah dalam hal ini juga."

_Kenapa aku begini?_

"Lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa."

_Ha. Padahal kau sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa._

"Ikkyu-san..."

_Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah milikku._

_

* * *

_

Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku berbalik dan lari, meninggalkan Sena sendirian. Aku terus berlari, berlari. Rasanya sakit sekali, mendengar perkataannya. Cinta yang tak terbalas. Benar-benar sakit. Dan mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu. Aku tidak sanggup. Wajah Sena terbayang di pikiranku. Senyumnya, tawanya, dirinya yang sedang panik, dirinya yang sedang berlari. Aku mencintainya. Terlalu mencintainya.

Tuhan... Kenapa kau memberiku cobaan seberat ini...

Kobayakawa Sena yang terlalu bagus untukku.

* * *

Aku terus berlari dan berlari... Sampai aku menabrak sesuatu. Aku terjatuh ke tanah. Aku melihat keatas dan nyaris menjerit.

Gaou.

Rikiya Gaou.

Gaou-nya Hakushu Dinosaurs.

Gaou.

"Hosokawa Ikkyu. Kau sudah siap untuk melawanku?"

Saat seperti inilah aku benar-benar menyayangi Agon.

* * *

**Me: Yaaaa! Selesai!**

**Hiruma: Kekekeke! Kau bisa juga, Nona Author! Memberi backpedal sialan hukuman seberat ini!**

**Me: Hehehehe. Makasih! Untuk chapter ini aku sengaja supaya temanku di Author's Note ini bukan Ikkyu atau Sena-chan!**

**Hiruma: Kekekeke! Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak! Kasihan sekali backpedal sialan itu!**

**Me: Hehehehe!**

**Hiruma: Kekekeke!**

**Me: Hehehehe!**

**Hiruma: Kekekeke!**

**Mamori: Ya ampun... *sweat dropped***

**Sementara itu di ruang rias (Back stage kukunci supaya gak dipakai murid Shinryuji menghajar Ikkyu gara-gara cemburu)**

**Ikkyu: Hoh...**

**Yamabushi: Ikkyu?**

**Ikkyu: Hoh...**

**Senri: Hoi! *melambaikan tangan di depan Ikkyu***

**Ikkyu: Hah...**

**?**

**Hakkoi: Katanya Ikkyu berantem dengan Kobayakawa-chan ya!**

**Gokku: Itu berarti... Kobayakawa-chan single!**

**Sagojou: Aku bisa PDKT!**

**Ikkyu: TIDAAAK! SENA-CHAN MILIKKU!**

**Hup! Ikkyu melompat ke arah murid Shinryuji.**

**Murid Shinryuji: GYAAAAA!**

**DUAK DUESH BUK GRAUP *Silahkan insert soundtrack kehancuran/perang/pertarungan/dll***

**Unsui: Kalian semua... bodoh *sweat dropped***

**Me: Yang namanya cowok benar-benar bodoh. (Maaf kepada semua pembaca laki-laki! No offense!)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

Hold My Hand

Pegang Tanganku

Ikkyu HosokawaXFemale Sena Kobayakawa

Chapter 3

Gaou tersenyum keji padaku. Aku sudah pasrah. Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi. Yang terbayang di kepalaku hanya Sena. Setidaknya hal terakhir yang kupikirkan adalah gadis itu. Aku menunduk, menunggu Gaou mengeksekusiku.

"Dimana gadis itu, Ikkyu Hosokawa?" "Sena?"

...

…

…

…

Hah…

"AAAAH!" Aku berteriak panik. "Gawat! Aku benar-benar lupa!" Aku menampar diriku sendiri. Aku ini benar-benar bodoh! Aku meninggalkannya di saat seperti ini. Saat ini dia pasti sedang panik!

"Apa yang terjadi? Kamu suka diakan?" Gaou memandangiku. "Eh?" Wajahku memerah. "Darimana kamu… Oh ya. Hiruma…" "Bukan." Aku berkedip. "Aku tahu sendiri. Aku memerhatikan kalian berdua. Sepertinya pria bermata merah dari Bando juga sadar."

EH? Memangnya aku segampang itu ya dibaca?

"Lalu ada Kisaragi, Seijuro Shin, dan para gadis sepertinya sadar…"

"Sudah. Bilang saja semua orang sadar."

….

"Jadi kamu benar meninggalkannya?" "….Iya…." Jawabku malu atas diriku sendiri. "Kenapa? Kau bukan pria seperti itu."

"Dia… Sena… membicarakan orang yang disukainya… Itu membuat hatiku sakit…" Aku mencengkram dadaku. "Cintaku itu tidak terbalas… Dan berada di dekatnya… hanya membuatku sakit…"

DUAK

Jari telunjuk Gaou mengenai wajahku. Aku terjatuh. "Bodoh." Matanya terlihat garang. "Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Kau pikir dia tidak sakit hati? Kau meninggalkannya seperti itu? Apa kau sudah mencoba semuanya? Kalau kau jatuh cinta berarti kau sudah siap patah hati." Aku terdiam.

"Kau itu laki-laki. Hadapi rasa sakit itu. Lagi pula anak perempuan jauh lebih kuat dari yang kau duga. Kalau pun kau ditolak setidaknya jujur padanya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat." Aku tertunduk. Tak kusangka Gaou bisa seperti ini.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya dan merasa dirimu paling pantas untuknya, pergilah. Atau aku harus melemparmu?" Aku bergidik. "TIDAK! TIDAK USAH! AKU-"

**"KYAAAAA!"**

"Sena!" Aku berlari meninggalkan Gaou, menuju ke tempat Sena tadi.

Aku benar-benar takut. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sena. Selain gelap gulita, di dekat sini ada jurang! Kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya…

Aku menggeleng kepala. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Yang penting ke tempat Sena dulu!

* * *

Lingkungan sekitar Shinryuji itu sangat berbahaya kalau gelap, karena berada diatas gunung dan sebenarnya berbatu. Apalagi sekarang musim dingin dan bersalju, membuat jalanan dingin. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Sena… Deimon Devilbats bisa-bisa benar-benar membunuhku…

Karena itu sekarang aku menyusuri turunan/jurang karena sangat besar kemungkinan Sena terpeleset kesini.

"SENA!" Aku berteriak memanggilnya. "SENA! KAU DIMANA?"

"Nguik…"

He?

"Nguik…"

Itukan babinya Sena!

Butaberus, kalau tidak salah, berlari dan masuk ke dalam sesuatu, mungkin gua.

"Sena?" Aku masuk kedalam gua itu. Sena, terbaring di lantai gua yang keras dan dingin, pingsan.

"SENA!" Aku panik dan berlari ke arahnya. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Kutaruh tanganku didahinya, panas sekali! Dia demam!

"Ikkyu-san?" Dia membuka matanya. "Kamu kembali lagi?" Katanya terengah-rengah. "Maaf… Waktu itu aku… Aku bodoh sekali!" Mukaku memerah.

"Hng…" Sena berkedip, wajahnya memerah. "Dingin…" Kedua tangannya melingkari leherku.

DEG!

Wajahku memerah. Aku dapat merasakan Sena membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. "Ka-Kamu kedinginan ya…" Kataku malu-malu, memeluk Sena lebih erat, supaya dia dapat panas dari tubuhku.

Untuk beberapa menit kami seperti itu sampai aku bersandar di dinding gua dan menarik Sena terduduk di pangkuanku. Butaberus pergi mencari bantuan, sepertinya kamera dari Hiruma rusak, terbentur batu saat Sena dan Butaberus terpeleset.

"Ikkyu-san… Disini dingin…" Sena mengusap wajahnya dileherku. Aku langsung kaku. Mungkin gara-gara demam dia jadi setengah sadar. "Aku tahu." Aku mengusap tangannya supaya hangat.

Dia tersenyum. Matanya setengah terbuka dan pipinya memerah. "Tangan Ikkyu-san besar dan hangat…" Pujiannya membuatku malu, tapi senang. "Te-Terimakasih." Dengan gemetar aku memeluk pinggangnya. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah memeluk anak perempuan kecuali ibuku! Sena menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Ragu-ragu, aku mengusap kepalanya. Rambutnya halus sekali! Sehalus kelopak bunga! Samar-samar aku dapat mencium bau shampoonya yang wangi strawberry.

"Ne, Ikkyu-san…"

"Ya?"

"Aku berharap ini bukan mimpi…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bisa sedekat ini dengan Ikkyu-san."

**DEG!**

"Eh?" Aku melongo.

"Ikkyu-san itu hebat dalam catching dan sangat baik." Dengan tangan kecilnya, Sena memegang kedua sisi wajahku.

"Terakhir kali aku sedekat ini dengan Ikkyu-san… Mungkin saat sebelum pertandingan melawan Ojo… Di musim semi… Ketika bunga Sakura bermekaran…"

Wajahnya memerah dan… senyumnya cantik sekali…

DEG DEG DEG

"Tapi… Kalau ini benar-benar mimpi… Mungkin aku bisa mengatakannya pada Ikkyu-san…"

DEG DEG DEG

Entah kenapa aku jantungan.

DEG DEG DEG

"Aku…"

DEG DEG DEG

Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Apa aku boleh berharap? Kumohon Tuhan... Agar Sena mengucapkan kata-kata itu!

DEG DEG DEG

Mataku dan mata Sena bertemu.

DEG DEG DEG

"Aku sangat menyukai Ikkyu-san!"

3321

_DEG DEG DEG DEG_

TADI! TADI! TADI BENAR SENA MENGATAKAN YANG KUPIKIRKAN DIA KATAKAN?

_DEG DEG DEG DEG_

Pelukanku langsung mengerat.

_DEG DEG DEG DEG_

Wajahku rasanya panas sekali.

_DEG DEG DEG DEG_

Kutatap wajah cantiknya.

_DEG DEG DEG DEG_

Kutatap mata coklatnya yang bulat dan besar.

_DEG DEG DEG DEG_

Matanya menunjukkan kalau dia jujur.

_DEG DEG DEG DEG_

Tenggorokanku tercekat.

_DEG DEG DEG DEG_

Aku tak bisa mengalihkan mataku.

_DEG DEG DEG DEG_

Aku tak bisa bernapas.

_DEG DEG DEG DEG_

"Sena..."

Dia tersenyum. Senyumnya jauh lebih cantik dari yang kuingat. Senyumnya terlihat sangat... lembut. Matanya tampak sangat damai... Ada warna pink di kedua pipinya. Aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini.

"Ah..." Aku menaruh tanganku di mulutku. Aku yakin aku blushing parah sekarang... Tapi... Entah kenapa aku merasa terharu...

Terharu karena bisa sedekat ini dengannya.

Terharu karena bisa memeluknya.

Terharu karena melihat dirinya tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Senyum yang hanya ditunjukkan padaku.

Terharu karena cintaku terbalas.

"Ah... Aku..." Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. TIDAK! Aku harus mengatakannya!

"Sena, aku..." Aku meneguk ludah.

"Ikkyu-san?" Aku mengepalkan tangan.

"Sena... Dengar..." Aku membelai pipinya.

"Aku..."

**GRAUP**

...

...

...

...

...

...

"ADUUH!" Aku berteriak kencang sekali. Cerberus, anjing Hiruma, mengigit tanganku yang membelai pipi Sena. Nyaris saja aku berdiri, kalau tadi aku berdiri Sena bisa jatuh. Cerberus melepas taringnya dari tanganku. Benar saja, tanganku berdarah. "Ikkyu-san tidak apa-apa?" Sena panik dan langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari sakunya. Dia ikat sapu tangannya yang sudah ternoda oleh mimisanku di tanganku yang sekarang digigit anjing sialan itu. Dasar, sama saja dengan majikannya. Padahal aku mau 'menembak' Sena! Padahal momennya sudah pas! Aku menyipitkan mata ke Cerberus. Dia menggeram.

"SENA! MUKYA!" Aku mendengar suara yang sudah sangat sangat kukenal. Suara receiver Deimon Raimon Taro atau Monta atau Monyet. Monta tiba-tiba muncul di mulut gua. "SE-" Dia berhenti, matanya melebar kocak. Mulutnya mengangga lebar. Aku tersadar dan melihat posisiku dengan Sena. Wajahku memerah. Jarak antara tubuh dan wajah kami sangat dekat. Sena duduk di pahaku dan aku mencondongkan tubuh padanya. Tanganku yang masih utuh ada di pinggangnya, seolah menariknya ke arahku. Tanganku yang luka digenggam erat oleh Sena. Baju kami berdua terbuka (Aku membuka sedikit seragamku agar Sena lebih mudah mendapat panas tubuhku dan jaket Sena terbuka saat Sena terpeleset) Di mata orang, kami pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu yang intim, apa lagi ini malam dan kami ada di gua. Sangat normal kalau orang mengira kami sedang macam-macam.

Monta memandangku curiga. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya! Sumpah demi Buddha!" Aku melambaikan tanganku. Monta lagi-lagi memandangku curiga. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Monta..." Sena berkata, selesai membalut tanganku. "Ikyyu-san tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Dia hanya menghangatkanku." Sena bergerak hendak menyingkir dari pangkuanku dan...

BRUK

"SENA!" Aku dan Monta berteriak bersamaan. Aku mencapai Sena duluan daripada Monta. Kupegang dahinya. "Dia demam!" Kenapa bisa? Kan sudah kuhangatkan! "Kita bawa ke Mamori-san!" Monta teriak, sambil mengangkat Butaberus. Aku mengangguk dan menggendong Sena di punggungku.

Sambil mengikuti Monta, aku melirik Sena yang ada di punggungku. Tadi nyaris sekali aku 'menembak' dia.

_'Mungkin... Yang namanya keajaiban natal itu benar-benar ada...'_

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Me: Sebenarnya saya berniat untuk menyelesaikan fic ini di hari Natal, tanggal 25 Desember tapi karena saya amat amat sibuk jadinya pendek dan belum selesai. MOHON MOHON MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA! *nyembah***

**Ikkyu: MAAF! DI FIC BERIKUTNYA SAYA PASTI AKAN MENEMBAK... Yah kalian tahulah... *ikut nyembah***

**Me: Di chapter berikutnya saya pasti bikin tamat dan epilougenya! Jadi tolong bersabar dengan saya ya!**

**Ikkyu: Aku juga! Keberanianku pasti sudah terkumpul saat itu!**

**Me: By the way, Sena yang demam sehingga setengah sadar seperti orang mabuk itu terinspirai dari komik 3L I Love You, Suzuki-kun karya Ikeyamada Go! **

**Ikkyu: Aku benar-benar deg-degan...**

**Me: Hehehehe! Tapi kau senangkan? *menusuk pipi Ikkyu dengan jari telunjuk***

**Ikkyu: Iya... Aku senang *blushing***

**Me: Hehehehe! Lucu sekali kamu Ikkyu! *terus menusuk Ikkyu***

**Ikkyu: ... *pasrah***

**Me: YA! Di chapter berikutnya... ADA CIUMAN LOH! Bibir dengan bibir!**

**Ikkyu: CIUMAN?**

**Me: Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! YA-HA!**

**Ikkyu: Tunggu! *menangkap Author***

**Me: Apa sih? Lepas!**

**Ikkyu: ADA CIUMAN?**

**Me: LEPAS!**

**Monta: MUKYA! TOLONG REVIEW MAX!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hold My Hand

Pegang Tanganku

Ikkyu HosokawaXFemale Sena Kobayakawa

Chapter 4: Happy Ending

Aku sudah membulatkan tekad. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepada Kobayakawa Sena di malam Natal! Setelah Christmas Bowl! Dan menurut laporan cuaca hari itu akan turun salju jadi tahun ini adalah White Christmas. Dan aku sudah membelikan kado natal untuknya. Aku membelinya dengan uang tabunganku. Sebuah liontin perak dengan batuan kristal bewarna pink. Batuan bewarna pink itu disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat bunga sakura. Lalu ada garis emas di tepi liontin. Cantik sekali. Dan kata penjaga tokonya aku bisa menulis kata-kata di bagian belakangnya. Selama satu jam di toko itu aku duduk di pojokan dan memikirkan kata-kata yang romantis dan tidak terlalu umum. Kata-kata I LOVE YOU sudah terlalu sering. Hm... Kalau Agon pasti seperti ini...

_"Kecantikanmu bagaikan permata." _Buatku Sena itu malaikat.

_"Senyummu menawan hatiku" _Senyum Sena mencerahkan duniaku.

_"Aku rela mati untukmu." _Aku akan terus bertahan hidup demi Sena.

_"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi." _Aku ingin bersama Sena mengenal lebih dalam lagi dunia ini.

_"Untukmu aku akan ke ujung dunia." _Aku akan tetap disini, di sampingmu.

_"Aku tak akan membuatmu sedih." _Aku tak bisa menjanjikan kamu akan terus bahagia, tapi aku akan terus memelukmu sampai kau puas menangis.

Heh, ternyata aku bisa lebih romantis dari Agon. Kalau mau jujur, aku merasa tampangku lebih baik dari Agon. Bukannya aku menghina dia atau Unsui (merekakan kembar) tapi aku memang merasa begitu. Oke, balik ke permasalahan, apa yang harus kutulis? Kalau pakai istilah American Football... Ya, aku akan pakai istilah Amefuto, karena Amefutolah yang mempertemukan kami. Dia running back, aku receiver...

...

...

...

_Aku akan menangkapmu_

_..._

_..._

_Saat kau jatuh dari larimu_

_..._

_..._

_..._

SEMPURNA

Aku akan pakai kata-kata itu! Aku langsung berdiri. "Pak!" Penjaga toko yang sudah tua itu terbagun dari tidurnya. "Tolong tulis kata-kata berikut ini!" Sena pasti akan menyukai hadiahku ini. Dengan begitu 30.000 Yen milikku tidak sia-sia.

* * *

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kejadian jurit malam itu, aku memimpikan Sena. Aku malu tapi senang. Kadang-kadang ada anggota Shinryuji atau orang lain tapi ya sudahlah. Mimpi pertamaku seperti ini...

_Jam alarmku berbunyi tepat jam 6 pagi. Dengan malas aku menekan tombol OFF. Sebenarnya aku tak usah bangun sepagi ini tapi sekolahku itu Shinryuji dan butuh waktu lama untuk naik tangga. Aku mengikuti rutinitasku. Bangun, ambil baju, mandi, pakai seragam, ambil tas, sarapan, berangkat._

_Di tengah jalan tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar keras. Aku berbelok. Loh? Inikan bukan arah ke sekolah. Kakiku terus berjalan, membawaku ke sebuah rumah. Rumahnya biasa saja, tapi kenapa jantungku seperti mau copot? Aku menekan bel. _

_TING TONG_

_Aku melihat plat rumahnya._

_KOBAYAKAWA_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Sena..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_HAH_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Inikan rumahnya! _

_KLEK_

_Ah, pintunya terbuka._

_Yang muncul adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang cantik dengan mata karamel dan rambut coklat yang disanggul. "Ikkyu-kun?" Dia tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya mirip sekali dengan Sena. "Selamat pagi, Nyonya Kobayakawa." Aku membungkuk. Loh? Loh? Kenapa aku ngomong sendiri dan kenapa aku membungkuk? Dia tersenyum lagi. "Ikkyu-kun benar-benar sopan! Aku senang sekali kamu jadi pacar putriku!" PACAR? Wajahku memerah seketika itu juga._

_"Ahahaha! Ikkyu-kun selalu malu-malu! Kamu tidak usah memanggilku Nyonya. Langsung saja panggil Okaa-sama!" OKAA-SAMA! Aku tambah panik. I-I-I-Ini pasti mimpi! Wanita didepanku terkikik. "Ikkyu-kun tidak usah malu! Akukan calon ibu mertuamu! Kamu sudah kuanggap putra sendiri kok!" Dia menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Aku speechless. "Sena benar-benar beruntung punya pacar sepertimu. Kalau Ikkyu sih Sena tidak pulang semalaman sih tidak apa-apa, Ikkyu-kun pasti akan menjaganya!" Wajahku benar-benar panas. _

_Sena tidak pulang semalaman... Denganku? _

_GYAAAAAA_

_AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKAN 'ITU' PADA SENA_

_TIDAK SEBELUM MALAM PENGANTIN_

_APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN_

_Di dalam aku teriak panik tapi diluar aku mendengarkan ocehan ibu Sena. "Awalnya aku cemas sekali waktu Sena masuk Shinryuji. Dulukan Shinryuji sekolah putra sampai tahun lalu."_

_HEEE?_

_"Lalu tahun ini jadi sekolah campuran tapi Sena satu-satunya perempuan yang mendaftar."_

_HAAAAH?_

_"Aku benar-benar takut Sena diapa-apakan disana, terutama anak bernama Kongo Agon."_

_Kalau Agon sih... Wajar ibu Sena cemas._

_"Apalagi saat dia menyeret putriku ke klub American Football..."_

_...Seperti Hiruma..._

_"Tapi untunglah ada Ikkyu-kun dan yang lain. Waktu Sena dibuat pingsan oleh dread satu itu, kalian mengantarnya pulang..."_

_Oke..._

_"Lalu ada turnamen musim semi, Sena jadi running back kalian, kasihan anak itu ketakutan sebelum pertandingan."_

_Aku bisa bayangkan itu. _

_"Apalagi saat camp musim panas. Aku dan suamiku benar-benar panik."_

_Hem?_

_"Bayangkan, 1 anak gadis diantara 20an anak laki-laki di tempat terpencil selama 40 hari!"_

_Iya ya ada camp..._

_"Kami khawatir sekali Sena tidak lagi perawan waktu pulang..."_

_PERAWAN?_

_"Yah... Kalau Sena melakukannya dengan Ikkyu-kun sih tidak apa-apa." Dia terkikik._

_AKU DAN SENA MELAKUKAN-_

_"Okaa-san! Jangan bilang yang nggak-nggak dong!" _

_Dari balik pintu muncul seorang malaikat mengenakan kimono. Kimono yang ia kenakan itu pendek kayak yukata mini. Warnanya pink dan memakai obi hitam. Dia juga memakai rok bewarna magenta yang berhenti di bagian tengah pahanya. Dia memakai kaus kaki hitam dan sepatu coklat yang sudah disemir. Dan malaikat itu adalah... Sena..._

_Sena_

_Sena_

_Sena_

_"O-Ohayou..." Dia manis banget! Manis banget! "Ikkyu-kun, ohayou." Dia tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu ya, okaa-san." Sena menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku pergi. _

_

* * *

_

_Selama perjalanan ke sekolah kami bergandengan tangan dan mengobrol. Rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi. **(Author: Ini memang mimpi, Ikkyu) Berangkat ke sekolah dengan Sena! Aku bisa nangis nih... "Ikkyu-kun?" Sena memanggilku Ikyyu-kun... Bahagianya... "Nanti kita makan siang bareng ya? Aku sudah buatkan bento." Dia tersenyum manis banget. "Oh um... Ya..." Aku memandang jalan. "Hari ini aku ingin makan siang... Berdua saja... Dengan Ikkyu-kun..."**_

_DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG_

_"Soalnya kita tak pernah makan siang berdua... Karena teman-teman satu tim selalu tiba-tiba datang..."_

_Yamabushi-senpai dan yang lain... Dalam hati aku merencanakan bagaimana menyekap mereka. Semua kecuali Agon, Sanzo dan Unsui. Agonkan tidak suka Sena dan Unsui biasa saja. Kalau Sanzo... Dia mungkin... Gay..._

_Kuhapus pikiran satu itu. Sekarang Sena jadi pacarku. Aku bisa mati sekarang. Tak terasa kami sudah di sekolah Shinryuji. "Aku ke kelas dulu ya Ikkyu-kun." Sena menunjuk lorong kelas 1. Sudah banyak anak-anak kelas 1 mengulurkan kepala dari pintu dan jendela kelas._

_"PAGI, SENA-CHAN!" _

_"Selamat pagi, Sena-sama!"_

_"OHAYOU, Sena-hime!" _

_Aku memelototi mereka. Mereka langsung masuk kelas. "Sudah dulu ya Ikkyu-kun."_

_Aku tersenyum._

_"Kutunggu jam makan siang... Sena-chan..."_

_Tuhan... Akhirnya aku panggil dia dengan chan!_

_Dia tersenyum. _

Mimpiku berakhir sampai situ. Aku benar-benar kecewa. Sepanjang hari aku mengeluarkan aura kelam sampai-sampai ada yang mengeluarkan jimat.

* * *

Dari satu tim, cuma Unsui yang tahu kalau aku punya 'rasa' pada Sena. Dia tahu waktu meminjam catatanku dan ternyata isinya hanya coretan nama 'Sena-chan' dengan hati kecil-kecil. Aku benar-benar malu. Tapi kayaknya dia tidak apa-apa soal itu.

"Yang namanya rasa cintakan tidak bisa dipilih-pilih."

Yah, yang penting aku sudah dapat restu dari Unsui. Soalnya aku sangat sadar kalau satu tim kecuali Unsui, Agon, dan Sanzo tertarik pada Sena. Mereka tertarik pada Sena waktu aku memutar rekaman permainan Deimon sebelum putaran pertama Turnamen musim gugur. Waktu gambar Sena muncul di screen air terjun, mata semua orang langsung melotot.

FLASHBACK

_Mata kami semua tertuju ke pribadi yang memakai helm merah itu. _

_DEG DEG DEG DEG_

_Jantung kami berdebar bersamaan._

_DEG DEG DEG _

_Dua tangan naik dan mengangkat helm. Rambut coklat panjang langsung jatuh ke bahunya lalu punggung. Kepala gadis itu terangkat ke atas. Dia mengeleng-geleng kepala, mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat. Entah hanya perasaanku atau ini dipasang slow motion._

_Dia menoleh, matanya langsung menatap ke kamera. Matanya yang bulat besar, bewarna karamel yang hangat. Kedua pipinya merah karena terus berlari. Bibir pinknya yang penuh..._

_DEG DEG DEG DEG_

_Rasanya seperti jatuh cinta kepadanya. _

_Detik itu, Kobayakawa Sena merebut hati kami semua... (Kalau aku, yang kedua kalinya)_

_Waktu kaget kami belum selesai, Hiruma muncul. Kami semua langsung cemberut. Walau yang muncul cuma hidung dan telinga._

_Mereka berbicara lalu Sena tersenyum._

_Kami semua tersenyum bersamaan seperti orang tolol._

_Besoknya semua orang minta copy video itu._

_

* * *

_

Sena benar-benar gadis yang luar biasa. Tidak sia-sia aku menyukainya.

Aku melihat kalender. Besok tanggal 25 Desember, hari natal.

Aku memandang kotak hadiah dengan pembungkus bewarna putih dan corak pokaldot pink dan biru. Pita merah tertempel diatasnya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu... Sena-chan..."

Ya... Aku mencintaimu...

* * *

Hari ini tanggal 25 Desember. Aku melihat ke layar HPku. Ad foto Sena yang tertidur. Kuambil waktu jurit malam. Soalnya dia terlalu manis! Aku tertawa. "Hari ini aku pasti akan membuatmu tersenyum lagi seperti malam itu."

Aku mengantungi kotak kado itu dan mengambil jaketku. Pertama-tama, nonton Christmas Bowl dong!

* * *

**Author Note: Saya terlalu malas untuk menulis bagian Deimon VS Teikoku, kita sudah tahu Deimon menang. Jadi langsung ke bagian penyerahan piala...**

**Ikkyu: ...**

**Me: Ikkyu, aku sudah berbaik hati menulis chapter ini, jangan sampai kubocorkan mimpi Senamu yang lain.**

**Ikkyu: Baik...**

**Me: Aku sangat sayang pada Ikkyu yang menurut kayak gini.**

**Ikkyu: BTW ada scene dimana Yamabushi-senpai beli merchandise Koizumi Karin, aku gak ikut-ikutan loh! Aku setia pada Sena-chan.**

**Me: Ya sudah. Lanjut **

**

* * *

**

BERHASIL!

DEIMON DEVILBATS MENANG!

KANTO AKHIRNYA MENANG!

MONTA MENANG MELAWAN TAKA!

SENA-CHAN MENANG MELAWAN YAMATO SIALAN ITU!

Aku melompati pagar dan berlari ke lapangan, bersama teman setimku dan para All Star lainnya. Aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa, aku terlalu senang! Dari ratusan orang yang ada di lapangan, samar-samar aku bisa melihat Sena yang sedang menangis bahagia. Dia tertawa sambil menangis. Hatiku jadi terasa hangat. Dia benar-benar cantik.

Kami para All Star berkumpul dan melempar Sena ke udara.

"Kyaaah!" Dia berteriak panik. Aku hanya tertawa. Ketika gravitasi menariknya ke bawah, aku menangkapnya. Jadinya aku menggendongnya ala pengantin. Wajahnya memerah.

"HIEEE! Maaf Ikkyu-san!" Dia melompat dan berlari ke arah timnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Sebentar lagi... Tinggal sebentar lagi...

"Ikkyu" Unsui memanggilku. "Ya?" Aku menoleh. "Kita akan foto bersama dengan Deimon. Kau ikut?"

Foto bersama... Dengan Sena...

"IYA!"

...

Semua All Star berfoto dengan Deimon kecuali Agon. Benar-benar sesak. Deimon di bagian tengah, yang berbadan kecil berdiri didepan (Sena, Monta, Riku, Komusubi), Ojo disebelah kiri mereka, Poseidon paling belakang ditambah Gaou, Taiyou di ujung kiri, Bando, Seibu, Hakushu di kanan. Aku, Unsui dan Yamabushi di tengah. Dan coba tebak? Aku tepat di sebelah Sena!

Sena terlihat malu-malu dan wajahnya memerah. Manis banget.

Akhirnya kami berfoto. Setelah beberapa frame, semuanya foto sendiri-sendiri atau bareng yang lain. Aku menonton Sena yang sudah ganti baju berfoto dengan para anak perempuan.

Sena berpakaian amat manis. Dia memakai jaket pink dengan bulu bewarna putih dan rok hitam. Dia memakai kaos kaki hitam tinggi dan boots coklat. Karena kaos kakinya amat tinggi, hanya sedikit kulit yang terlihat di kakinya. Dia memakai ear muff bewarna merah. MANIS BANGET.

Cheerleader Deimon yang kecil itu tiba-tiba menoleh kearahku. Dia menyeringai padaku dan mendorong Sena. Dari belakang ada yang mendorongku. Kami bertabrakan dan aku menangkapnya.

KLIK

Heh?

"Yak! Dapat!" Mamori tertawa geli. A-ANEZAKI! KAMU!

"Nanti kukasih fotonya pada kalian berdua!" Anezaki kabur dengan si cheerleader. Monta juga ikut berlari dan dia mengangkat jempolnya. "Ikkyu-senpai! Good luck MAX!" Dia kabur. Aku dan Sena sweat drop.

Unsui menepuk bahuku. "Jangan panik waktu menembaknya ya." Dia tersenyum. Lalu mengajak Yamabushi pergi. Lalu aku tersadar, di stadium ini cuma tinggal aku dan Sena, dan cleaning service. Aku melihat ke langit, sudah gelap. Aku melihat ke jam, pukul 19.33.

"..." Aku menengguk ludah. Ini dia. Kalau aku mau melakukannya, harus sekarang. Aku mengambis nafas dalam-dalam.

...

"Sena."

"Ikkyu-san."

Kami berkedip bersamaan. "Kamu duluan." Wajahnya memerah.

"Ng..." Dia merogoh tasnya. Aku mengamatinya dengan seksama. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kado hijau muda dengan pita putih. Bisa melihat dia malu-malu memegang kotak itu dengan tangan kecilnya yang gemetar... Manis banget...

"I-Ini untuk Ikkyu-san... Hadiah natal... Aku buat sendiri..." Buatan Sena? Aku mau banget! Seumur hidup akan kujaga baik-baik. Kuambil kotak itu. Wajah Sena tambah merah. Kubuka kotak itu dengan hati berdebar-debar. Isinya syal. Syal rajutan tangan dengan motif garis-garis. Warnanya kuning gading dan merah. Agak kusut tapi...

Hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku merasa hangat. Aku tersenyum. Aku mengangkatnya ke hidungku. Ada wangi bunga Sakura... Parfum kesukaan Sena.

"Makasih." Aku tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Wajah Sena tambah merah dan dia tersenyum. Cantiknya...

"Aku juga..." Oke, ini dia. "Untukmu." Aku menyerahkan kotak kado itu.

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

Gawat... Jantungku... Sena membuka kertasnya dan pitanya.

_"Jangan panik waktu menembaknya ya." _Kata-kata Unsui terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

Sena membuka kotaknya.

"GYAAAAAAA!" Aku teriak. Sena kaget dan menjauh dariku.

"Maaf Sena! Maaf!" Aku mendekatinya. Aku benar-benar bodoh, masa aku teriak sih? "Maaf, tadi aku merasa ada Agon disini." Aku setengah bohong. Aku tidak bisa kepikiran alasan lagi dan aku memang merasa ada yang mengawasi kami. Sena menatapku ketakutan tapi berjalan mendekatiku.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya." Aku sampai nyembah-nyembah.

_BUH!_

Hm? Tadi itu apa ya? Aku berdiri lagi. Kutatap Sena lekat-lekat, akhirnya dia melihat liontin itu! Matanya berbinar-binar. "Cantik sekali..." Wajahnya memerah.

"I-Ini benar-benar untukku, Ikkyu-san?" Dia meraba pinggir liontinnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Iya. Untukmu. Coba lihat bagian belakangnya." Ini dia saatnya. Sena membalikkan liontin itu dan detik itu juga rasanya dunia berputar laaaamaaa sekali.

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Sena membacanya

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Matanya melebar

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Mulutnya terbuka sedikit

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Wajahnya merah seperti tomat

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Dia terduduk ke tanah.

"Sena?" Aku bersimpuh, khawatir. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kecilnya. Liontinnya terjatuh ke pangkuannya. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan menarik tangan Sena dari wajahnya. Hal pertama yang kusadari adalah matanya bening sekali, memancarkan kepolosannya. Selain itu matanya bersinar-sinar, entah karena apa. Pipinya merona pink seperti bunga Sakura. Dan salju putih yang mulai turun terjatuh diatas rambutnya.

**_DEG_**

Detik itu, aku tak bisa berpikir apa pun selain ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mencium bibirnya.

"Sena..." Aku spontan berbicara.

"Ikkyu-san?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

"E-Eh?"

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

"Sejak kita pertama bertemu di turnamen musim semi, aku menyukaimu."

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

"Dan sekarang, rasa 'suka' itu menjadi 'cinta."

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

"Eh? Eh?"

"Jadilah pacarku."

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

Nah, sudah kukatakan! Aku merasa hatiku jadi sedikit ringan. Saat ini aku yakin sekali wajahku semerah kepiting rebus. Genggaman tanganku di pergelangan tangan Sena mengerat.

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Aku menunggu.

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Dan menunggu

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Sena tersenyum

DEG DEG DEG DEG

"Aku juga..."

DEG DEG DEG DEG

"Su-su-su-su-su-su-su"

Wajahnya tambah merah.

"Sangat menyukai Ikkyu-kun!"

Detik itulah aku mencium bibirnya.

_Kyaaaa_

* * *

Kami keluar dari Tokyo Stadium dengan Sena memeluk lengan kiriku dan syal rajut hadiah dari Sena melingkari leher kami berdua. Di leher Sena juga ada liontin hadiahku. Ehehehehe! Sekarang kami resmi sepasang kekasih! Aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku jadi cowok pertama di Shinryuji dalam 5 tahun yang punya pacar! Selain Agon, tentunya. Hari ini benar-benar sempurna. Kanto menang Christmas Bowl... White Christmas... Aku dan Sena...

Terima kasih Tuhan telah memberiku hidup ini.

Aku melirik Sena. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku sambil tersenyum. Cantik sekali.

"Sena-chan." Dia blushing.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tahun baru nanti kita pergi ke kuil bareng ya?" Kencan pertama!

Sena tersenyum. "Iya!"

"Sekarang aku harus antar kamu pulang dengan selamat. Sudah tugaskukan mengantarmu sebagai pacar?"

Wajahnya memerah parah. Aku tertawa kecil.

Tapi aku penasaran. Tadi ada suara 'Buh' dan 'Kyaa.' Apa tadi itu?

* * *

Saat sampai di rumah Sena, ibunya yang menyambut kami. Dia benar-benar seperti di mimpiku. Cantik seperti Sena. Matanya melebar melihatku lalu tersenyum licik. "Wah, wah... Sena-chan~" Dia mengacak-ngacak rambut Sena. "Bisa kenalkan temanmu ini~" Dia tersenyum licik seperti punya Agon. Aku jadi merinding.

"Ini Hosokawa Ikkyu-kun... Dia..." Sena memainkan jarinya.

"Pacarku."

Malam itu aku dipaksa ikut makan malam oleh ibu Sena tersayang dan harus melalui siksaan yaitu ditatap ayah Sena dengan aneh, kacamatanya berkilat dan dia menatapku dari balik korannya.

Ajaib kalau malam ini aku tidak mimpi buruk disiksa ayah Sena.

* * *

Tanggal 1 Januari

Aku dan Sena menaiki tangga ke kuil, sambil berpegangan tangan. Hari ini Sena cantik sekali. Dia memakai kimono merah dengan motif bunga krisan emas dengan obi biru tua dan bulu putih, tak lupa geta warna merah tua. **(Kalau musim dingin, kimono ada bulunya untuk menghangatkan)** Rambutnya disanggul dan memakai sirkam dengan bunga krisan yang matching dengan kimononya.

Butuh waktu cukup lama buat kami sampai ke puncak, karena Sena pakai geta. Tak apa-apalah, yang penting aku bisa bersamanya lebih lama lagi. Lebih lama lagi...

Kami akhirnya sampai di kuil. Masing-masing dari kami melempar 500 Yen dan berdoa.

_'Semoga tahun ini Shinryji Naga memenangkan Christmas Bowl dan... hubunganku dengan Sena langgeng... Oh ya, dan teman-teman setim tidak membunuhku karena pacaran dengan Sena.'_

"Ikkyu-kun sudah selesai berdoa?" Aku menengok ke arah Sena. Dia benar-benar cantik. Aku tersenyum.

"Ya..." Aku mencium pipinya. Wajahnya jadi semerah tomat. Dia lalu cemberut, yang menurutku imut banget.

"Kamu berdoa apa?" Tanyaku sambil menggandeng tangan Sena.

"Aku berdoa semoga tahun ini Devil Bats menang lagi dan..."

"Dan...?"

"Rahasia!"

"Ah! Curang!"

"Memangnya Ikkyu-kun sendiri berdoa apa?"

"Aku berdoa semoga tahun ini Shinryuji Naga menang dan teman-teman satu tim tidak menghajarku karena pacaran denganmu." Wajahnya memerah.

"Dan... menikah denganmu..." Wajahnya semerah buah cherry.

"Nah, gantian." Aku nyengir. Sena cemberut lalu menghela napas.

"Aku berdoa... Supaya di masa depan aku bisa punya anak-anak yang lucu dengan Ikkyu-kun!"

**DUUUUUAAAAAAARRRRR**

**(Note: Ini bukan karena bazooka Hiruma)**

**BRUK**

Aku jatuh terkapar ke tanah. Badanku terutama mukaku terasa terbakar. "Ikkyu-kun! Ikkyu-kun?" Sena panik. Orang-orang sekitar sibuk menelepon ambulans.

"Ikkyu-kun! Bertahanlah!" Maaf Sena... Aku pasti hidup kok... Kita masih belum melakukan banyak hal... Jangan tiba-tiba bilang ingin punya anak dong! Dan kau mengatakan majemuk! ANAK-ANAK

"Tapi... Ikkyu-kun maukan?" Aduh...

"Iya... Mau..." Gilirannya blushing parah. Lalu dia tersenyum.

"Aku mau minimal dua anak! Satu cowok satu cewek!"

**DUUUUUAAAAARRRRR**

**(Note: Lagi, ini bukan karena bazooka Hiruma. Ini Ikkyu yang meledak karena malu)**

"IKKYU-KUN!"

Yah... Sepertinya tahun ini masih akan ada banyak hal gila seputar American Football... Yang pasti Kobayakawa Sena, running back Deimon Devilbats, cewek paling sempurna di dunia, adalah...

P-A-C-A-R-K-U

Yah... Aku harus bertahan hidup melawan teman setim yang cemburu.

* * *

**Me: Aku tak akan bilang ini selesai! Masih ada sequelnya! Judulnya, "Tetaplah Disisiku" Ceritanya tentang American Football World Cup Youth dan hari-hari Sena dan Ikkyu sebagai pasangan dan ditentang oleh banyak orang! Seperti Romeo dan Juliet tapi tak ada yang mati!**

**Monta: MUKYA! Aku gak mau kerja kecuali sceneku diperbanyak!**

**Me: Iya, iya... Nanti sekalian kubuatkan omake dengan Mamori**

**Monta: EH?**

**Me: Sena! Bagaimana keadaan cowokmu tercinta?**

**Sena: Ng... Ikkyu-kun tidak apa-apa kok... Cuma shock...**

**Me: Karena kau secara tidak langsung minta menikaaaah?**

**Sena: *blushing***

**Me: Ehehehe! Tenang! Di sequelnya nanti kupastikan lebih banyak ciuman dan fan service!**

**Sena: Fan service? Itu apa?**

**Me: Ehehehehe! Nanti tau sendiri! Togano yang suka baca manga pasti tahu!**

**Togano: ... *kabur***

**Sena: Tunggu, Togano-kun! Jelasin dong! *ngejar***

**Me: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Monta: Nona Author kenapa?**

**Me: Ikkyu sendirian di RS! DIA BISA DIAPA-APAIN SAMA SHINRYUJI! *ke RS***

**Monta: TUNGGU MAX!**

**~~~~~DI RS~~~~~**

**Yamabushi: Ikkyu penghianat...**

**Ikkyu: Zzzzz...**

**Gekkou: Dia punya pacar...**

**Ikkyu: Zzzzz... Sena-chan...**

**Senri: Sialan...**

**BRAK**

**Yamabushi: N-Nona Author-chan! Ada apa?**

**Me: Jatuhkan itu semua!**

**BRUK KLANG TENG**

**(menjatuhkan senjata dan tali)**

**Yamabushi: Ng... Kami bisa jelaskan...**

**Me: Telat.**

**Suster Oka: Oh... Jadi mereka yang mau membantuku dalam ritual, Author-chan?**

**Me: Kau bebas memakai mereka seperti apa pun asal mereka tidak luka dan dikembalikan dalam waktu 24 jam**

**Suster Oka: Terimakasih...**

**Murid Shinryuji: GYAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa...**

**Ikkyu: Ng? Ada apa ini?**

**Me: Sudah, tidurlah Ikkyu.**

**Ikkyu: Ng... Ya sudah... Zzzz...**

**Me: Review dan baca sequelnya nanti ya!**

**Monta: REVIEW MAX**

**Ikkyu: Zzz... Sena-chan...**


End file.
